Jenny-Thing
The Jenny-Thing was a Thing which assumed the form of Jenny Campbell, a sales assistant from the small town of Wallace Harbour on Stewart Island, New Zealand. The creature appeared in the 1993/94 comic series Thing From Another World: Eternal Vows. History Originally a retail sales assistant, living in the small island town of Wallace Harbour, New Zealand, Jenny Campbell was unknowingly assimilated by her boyfriend Simon Powell (Powell-Thing) whilst his ship, the Gettysburg, was in port. The following morning, Jenny is feeling ill, but still goes into her job at a local clothes store. Later that day, Detective Sergeant Rowan arrives and delivers some devastating news; Powell was found dead near the docks. Jenny collapses on hearing this news, and is allowed to take the rest of the day off. That night, Jenny is sat alone at home, oblivious to the fact that her appearance is becoming increasingly inhuman. Her pet cat suddenly becomes aggressive and scratches her, and seconds later tentacles erupt from Jenny's body and ensnare and devour the cat. As this happens, Powell's voice fills her mind and tells her that she is no longer human, and must consume other life-forms to survive, as Jenny completes her transformation into the Jenny-Thing. A little while later, another Gettysburg crew-member, Samuel Holt leaves the bar and comes across the Jenny-Thing, sat alone and crying in an alleyway. He goes to comfort her, but this turns out to be a ploy, and tentacles erupt from her body and stab Holt. However, she's unable to consume him, and it turns out that "Holt" is actually the Powell-Thing, who killed the original Holt and took his form. The two go back to Jenny's apartment, and link minds, with Powell revealing that he was originally part of the Erskine-Thing, which broke off from the rest of its body and became a fish during its escape from a submarine. That fish was then caught by the Gettysburg and assimilated Powell. The Powell-Thing then warns Jenny-Thing to only kill and devour other humans, which she must do every few days to survive, and that assimilating more people will lead to disaster. The following morning, the recently arrived R.J. MacReady uncovers the Powell-Thing and incinerates it. The creature briefly takes on the shape of its victims, including Jenny. The pair quickly make their way to Jenny's apartment and try to kill her, but she proves too fast and jumps out the window. As MacReady gives chase to the Jenny-Thing, it tries to create distractions and allies by attacking and infecting Julian and her co-worker, Sharon. Both, however, turn out to be highly aggressive, attacking and infecting everyone in sight. That night, realizing that the Thing contagion is out of control, the Jenny-Thing sets fire to the town to eliminate the competition and makes for the Gettysburg. Aboard the ship, MacReady finds what appears to be the body of the Jenny-Thing. After testing the entire crew, MacReady accuses the ship's captain of being the Jenny-Thing and demands that he submit to a blood test; sure enough, Banks transforms into a monstrous form and begins assimilating the crew to gain in size and strength. Unable to help them, MacReady begins pouring gasoline around the ship and setting it alight, and sabotages the ship's boiler. The Jenny-Thing, which is now a huge monstrosity consisting of several fused bodies, confronts MacReady on the deck, but he ignites the gasoline with a flare gun, causing an explosion which badly damages the Jenny-Thing. Enough remains for the Thing to reform into Jenny's original body, which begs for mercy, but MacReady has none, and he pours gasoline on the Jenny-Thing and sets it alight before jumping overboard. Seconds later the sabotaged boiler explodes, destroying the ship. As MacReady gets back to the shore, he's suddenly attacked by what remains of the Jenny-Thing, which between the fire and the explosion has been reduced to a small creature reminiscent of the Spider-Head form of the Norris-Thing. However, Jenny-Thing is too badly damaged to assimilate MacReady, who simply kicks it away into the ocean; before he can finish it off however, a large wave knocks him to the beach, where he hits his head on a rock and passes out. As the dying Jenny-Thing sinks to the bottom of the ocean, the Powell-Thing's voice appears in her mind one last time, telling her that though she is dying, she can survive by transforming into a new form, though doing so will erase Jenny's human memories and identity. After mentally visualising herself with Powell one last time, she transforms into the form that the duo originated as. The new Fish-Thing then joins a shoal of similar fish, with only one thought on it's mind: "Food!" Images Jenny-Thing_1.jpg|Jenny-Thing assimilating her pet cat. Captain Banks-Thing Transformation.png|Captain Banks is revealed to be the Jenny-Thing. Jenny-Banks-Thing.png| Jenny-Thing_2.jpg|The Spider-Head form of the Jenny-Thing attacks MacReady. Category:Creatures Category:Creatures (Comics)